Deathin Thedoor
Deathin Thedoor '(/'dɛθɪn ðə'dɔɹ/)(prawdziwa tożsamość nieznana) - Bohater komiksów o tym samym tytule, a nstępnie postać pojawiająca się od 11. sezonu Ferajny Cypriana. Zadebiutował razem z Quoszkiem w ''A little troll inside, który został wydany w 2015 roku. Życiorys Kiedy miał 4 lata, jego rodzina została poważnie ranna przez nieznanego bandytę, którego potem pokonał(i wsadził do więzienia). Zaczął trenować sztuki walki w wieku siedmiu lat. Przez 15 lat nauczył się: '''Kung- fu,' Taekwondo',' Pijanej pięści',' Kyoukushin',' Capoeiry', Karate,' Judo '''i' Aikido'. W między czasie skończył szkołę podstawową, gimnazjum, liceum oraz studia prawnicze. Zdobył także wiedzę o elektronice, mechatronice, informatyce, robotyce, technice i fizyce. Ma także doskonałą pamięć(z wieloma bardzo drobnymi szczegółami pamięta wszystko od 2 roku życia) Wyprodukował także mnóstwo arsenału by walczyć z przestępcami. Kiedy osiągnął już wszystko co chciał, zaczął zwalczać przestępstwo na serio(czasami, we wcześniejszych latach, zdarzało mu się wymierzać sprawiedliwość. W wieku 17 lat dopadł oprawcę swojej rodziny). Zakupił także dwa pistolety oraz wyprodukował mnóstwo przydatnych gadżetów, część z nich wzorowana na gadżetach Batmana, oraz kuloodporny płaszcz. Przez pewien czas mieszkał w swojej bazie przy granicy Amerykańsko-Kandyjskiej. Od czasu gdy dołączył do Ferajny, mieszka w ich bazie. Charakter Deathin jest bardzo spokojny oraz zrównoważony. Zdarza mu się jednak wpaść w gniew, ale nigdy nie na swoich sprzymierzeńców oraz kompanów. Lubi żartować. Wygląd Deathin mierzy około 1,98 metra. Nosi kulodporny kapelusz i kuloodporny płaszcz z kieszeniami, w których znajdują się jego gadżety. Ma szpiczasty noc średniej długości. Nosi czarne spodnie wzmocnione kevlarem. Buty posiadają dwa ostrza oraz również są kuloodporne. Arsenał * '''Zapominacz '- wygląda jak próbówka laboratoryjna. Na górze obudowy ma przycisk który wysyła błysk światła, który sprawia, że dana osoba zapomina wydarzenia z życia z ostatnich 30 minut. * Pamięcio-mieszacz - Wygląda jak czerwono-czarny pistolet z hologramem/pulpitem, na którym można ustawić co dana osoba ma pamiętać. Urządzenie działa na baterie po sześć razy AAA(małe paluszki). * Dwa Pistolety Desert Eagle '- Służą do obrony, zmyłki bądź celowego ataku. Przy użyciu ich Deathin krzyczy albo "Pora na DESERT EEEEEAGLLLLE" albo częściej "DESERT EEEEEEEAGLLLLLLLLLE" * '''Tri-rang '- parodia bataranga. Ma kształt nietoperza z trzema szpikulcami na obydwu końcach. Służy do ataku z daleka(zasięg 100 metrów) * '''Nokia 3310 - Telefon do szybkich połączeń telefonicznych. W razie potrzeby, można nim po prostu przywalić jak cegłą. * Iphone Extreme Hawk - Iphone, który może zmieniać się w każdą wersję Iphona(po wyjściu nowego, po aktualizacji ów sprzęt może się w niego zmienić). Główny telefon Deathina. Zrobiony przez niego samego na strychu. * Kuloodporny płaszcz '- Długi brązowy płaszcz powlekany kevlarem. * '''Kuloodporny kapelusz '- wygląda jak zwykła brązowa fedora, ale jest powlekana kevlarem. Ciekawostki * Jego pseudonim, czyli właśnie Deathin Thedoor jest odpowiednią zmianą zdania ''Death in the door'', co oznacza po polsku ''Śmierć w drzwiach'.'' * W alternatywnej rzeczywistości Deathin jest wszechwidzącym stworem przypominającym komputer i kostkę. Wygląd alternatywnego Deathina opracował Profesor Linoleum. * Pojawił się w: - Komiksach o tym samym tytule i w komiksie ''A little troll inside, który zapoczątkował serie wyżej wymienionej serii komiksów. - W serialu animowany Deathin Thedoor. - W filmie animowanym Quoszek(cameo) * Pojawił się również w komiksie Something like slipper który jest crossoverem w którym występuję Laczek-Man. Kategoria:Postacie z Mainstreamu Kategoria:Postacie